1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for stabilizing a motor vehicle, in particular a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for brake control in a motorcycle is known from published German patent application document DE 102 35 378 A1, in which the side tilt of the motor vehicle is recorded using a yaw-rate sensor, and the brake regulation takes place as a function of the side tilt detected. This is intended to prevent skidding or lateral slipping away of the motorcycle during cornering.
A method for ascertaining the angle of inclination of a motorcycle is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2004 060 292 A1, in which, by using at least two yaw rate sensors, the yaw rates of the motorcycle about two different axes are ascertained, and from the yaw rates, the roll angle and perhaps also the pitch angle is determined.